villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bular
Bular 'is the main antagonist of the first half of season 1 of Dreamworks animated TV Series ''Trollhunters. He seeks to release his father, Gunmar the lord of the Gumm-Gumms whom sealed in Darklands as well as to kill all Trollhunters. It is portrayed by '''Ron Perlman, whom also portrayed Clayface, Killer Croc, Slade and Armaggon, as well as the voice of Xibalba. Plot Bular faces the Trollhunter, Kanjigar, in the world of humans. After a long battle ending under a bridge, Bular gained the upper hand over him, Kanjigar confesses to be defeated but refuses to give Trollhunter's amulet to Bullar. Kanjigar chooses to commit suicide through the solar rays that are deadly for the trolls, It is then changed into stone and destroyed when it reaches the ground. The sun's rays preventing him from recovering the amulet, Bular leaves the bridge. Later a young human boy named Jim Lake finds the amulet and becomes the new Trollhunter, When Bular learns it he waits for the night to attack the young man who runs away with his best friend Toby Domzalski. Bular and Jim end up fighting after Jim is discovered the power of the amulet but he is no match against the despicable Troll and to flee to the world of trolls or Bular could not enter. The main objective of Bular was always to release his father, with the help of changelings, creatures can transform into human he was able to rebuild the portal but it needed the amullette to make it walk. He sent Strickler, a changeling who pretended to be Jim's teacher to take the amulet better. In the end the portal would finally be opened but it needed the Trollhunter so that the portal opens correctly. When Blinky a good troll searched the portal he was captured by Bular as a bargaining chip. After Jim gave himself up to save his friend, the portal prepared to breathe until the intervention of Jim's friends. Bular entered into a fight with Draal, the son of Kanjigar who wanted to avenge his father. Bular wins the fight and then confronts Aaarrrggghhh the former general of his father giving Jim enough time to retrieve the amulet and destroy the portal. Bular enraged chased Jim to the bridge where he had killed Kanjigar. After a violent fight and despite many swords, Bular managed to catch Jim and hold him at his mercy. Jim reminded him that without him he could not bring his father back, Bular replied that there would be another Trollhunters and kept taunting him on the fact that he was a weak meat bag and try to grind it almost killed him. Jim managed to break free and drill Bullar into his blank hurting him mortally and he fell into the sun's rays, petrified he fell into the water and sank. Gallery BullarTrollHunter1.png|Bular against Kanjigar BullarTrollHunter2.png BullarTrollHunter3.png|Bular at the mercy of Kanjigar BullarTrollHunter4.png BullarTrollHunter5.png|Bular try to kill Kanjigar Bular-StoneHand.png|Bular gets his hand burned by the sun Bular-city.png Bular-Dad.png|Bular talk with his father BullarTrollHunter6.png|Bular confronts Draal, the son of Kanjigar BullarTrollHunter7.png|Bular beat up Drall BullarTrollHunter8.png|Bular against Aaarrrggghhh BullarTrollHunter9.png|Bular drill Jim BullarTrollHunter10.png|Jim inflicts a fatal injury to Bular BullarTrollHunter11.png|Bular in agony BullarTrollHunter12.png|Bular before his death Trivia * Bular is expressed in French by Thierry Murzeau who also doubled Solomon Grundy, Bizarro, Vilgax, Atrocitus, Darkseid, Black Mask, Killer Croc, Black Manta, Larfleeze, Gorilla Grodd. Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Trolls Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Ferals Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil